walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hilltop Colony (Comic Series)
Hilltop Colony, Virginia is a town that Paul Monroe acts as an ambassador for. The town is first mentioned in Issue 92 of The Walking Dead. Paul claims it is a farming community of 200 residents, led by a man named Gregory. The town is 20 miles from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. According to Paul, the town has no active weapons, which is why it has a trading network with two other communities. Paul says the town wants a trading network with the Alexandria Safe-Zone also. In Issue 94 Paul leads some of the survivors to the town. History Encounter With Alexandria Safe-Zone Paul Monroe brings Rick Grimes and a group of survivors to the community for help, he and Gregory explain that they are under the control of The Saviors and their leader Negan, he goes on to say that they are forced to pay tribute to The Saviors, or they will be wiped out. However before Paul can finish Ethan, a resident of Hilltop comes back and informs the people that Negan has killed his group as they did not bring enough supplies. He then says that The Saviors asked him to deliver a message, which was to stab Gregory in order to kill him. After he stabs Gregory, Rick takes the opportunity to tackle Ethan and begin brawling with him, Rick uses Ethan's knife and cuts his throat open, killing him. This stuns to residents and they begin to yell at Rick for his actions, Paul steps in and says that what Rick did was right and that Ethan was a coward. After escorting Rick and his group back inside the Hilltop's mansion, he returns to explaining that he called Rick here to ask for his help against The Saviors and that if Rick does rid them of the group, Hilltop will give Alexandria half their supplies. Rick accepts this deal and leaves, eager to deal with The Saviors. Conflict With The Saviors After Negan executes Glenn, a furious Rick returns to the Hilltop and punches Gregory in the face, accusing him of not telling him and his group more about The Saviors. Gregory states that the Hilltop knew virtually nothing about The Saviors and that they did not even know Negan was a real person. Sick of living with Rick, Maggie and Sophia move to the Hilltop for a chance at a better life. Maggie quickly bonds with Brianna. They have many conversations about their life in and before the apocalypse, they both agree that Gregory is a creep and make very crude comments about him. Paul and Rick with the help of Ezekiel, devise a plan by using people from all 3 of their communities to fight off The Saviors. Much to the leader of Hilltop Gregory's displeasure of the idea Paul still goes through with it. Inhabitants Survivors *Paul Monroe - Paul "Jesus" Monroe is a recruiter and resident of the Hilltop Colony. Paul is the first survivor Rick's group meet. *Kenneth - Kenneth is assumed to be responsible of the trading of Hilltop Colony and also a resident of Hilltop Colony. *Gregory - Gregory is the leader, and an elder man who oversees operations within the Hilltop Colony. Gregory was stabbed by Ethan, but managed to survive. *Kal - Kal is a resident that guards the Hilltop Colony. *Eduardo - Eduardo is a resident that guards The Hilltop Colony. Eduardo also dates a resident called Mandy. *Dr. Harlan Carson - Dr. Harlan Carson is a doctor and resident of the Hilltop Colony. *Wesley - Wesley is an African-American resident of the Hilltop Colony. Wesley told Gregory that Ethan has arrived. *Mandy - Mandy is an unseen resident of the Hilltop Colony. Mandy also dates another resident called Eduardo. *Samuel - An African-American survivor and Hilltop Colony resident seen at Ethan's funeral. *Crystal - Unseen resident from Hilltop Colony, and kept as a hostage in Negan's group, The Saviors', place. Her status is unknown. *Earl Sutton - Blacksmith, and deals with the weapons in Hilltop. *Ethan - A man who was sent to Negan's base. *Andy - A survivor part of Ethan's squad. *David - A survivor part of Ethan's squad. *Maggie Greene - A newer survivor, who joined after Glenn's death. *Sophia - A newer survivor, who joined after Glenn's death. *Brianna - An African-American survivor and has 12-year-old son in Hilltop. *Brianna's Son - The 12 year old son of Brianna. *Resident 1 - Citizen of the Hilltop. *Resident 2 - Citizen of the Hilltop. *Along these survivors, it has been mentioned there are also police officers like Rick Grimes, and at least one pregnant woman. Deaths *Ethan - Killed by Rick after he stabbed Gregory in the stomach. *Andy - Killed by The Saviors. *David - Killed by The Saviors. *Glenn - Killed by Negan on the way to Hilltop. Also buried there. Gallery Hilltop.jpg HILLTOP COLONY.jpg 95 4-5.jpg 2wf5tzr.jpg 101.31.png ETHAN BODY.png 110 Hilltop Stables.png Issue 111 Hilltop.png ru:Колония Хилтоп Category:Groups